300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2016.09.28
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Arrow of Thorns Q: ''Kirikage Archer's basic attacks that hits on the targets with Arrow of Thorns debuff deal 10% extra damage. *''Arrow of Thorns Q: ''The arrows from Widespread Destruction W that hits the targets with Arrow of Thorns debuff deal 15% extra damage. *''Data Deletion R: ''The duration of the removal effect reduced from 5 seconds -> 4 seconds ---- Battlefield Equipment *Adjusted UNIQUE Active: ''Increases Youmu's damage dealt by Level x 2% -> Level + 5% *Adjusted ''UNIQUE Active: ''Deals 200 + Level x 25 + AP magic damage per 0.5 seconds for a total of 5 seconds -> Deals 270 + Level x 25 + AP magic damage per 0.5 seconds for a total of 4 seconds *Replaced the '''Old Version with the new one. ---- Monsters (Jungle) *The leash range of Polar Bear ( ) and Ninja Turtle ( ) are reduced from 1000 range -> 600 range *The leash range of all other monster camps (except for the two camps mentioned above) are reduced from 1000 range -> 800 range ---- Item Mall *On sale for 6000 Gold *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.09.30. *On sale for 69 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.09.30. *On sale for 69 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.09.30. *On sale for 198 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.09.30. *The price of the 10 skins above is reduced to 80% until the next patch update. *On sale for 25 Diamonds for each equipment at 6.00 PM on 2016.09.30 (National Day Package) *On sale for 5 Diamonds only between 2016.09.30 - 2016.10.07 (limited). *Added the new version as a free trial equipment. *Added the new version as a free trial equipment. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the debuff icon of the stun effect produced by Kujo Jotaro's ( ) '''''Star Finger (Meteor Finger Thorn) W. *Fixed the damage dealt by Heart of Fire ( ) in Eternal Battlefield. *Fixed Ultra Mantle ( ) could also reduce the cooldown of Delacium Light Stream E when Zepellion Ray W hit on a friendly target. *Fixed a problem with the icon of Itsuka Kotori ( ) when the Flame Clothes effect was triggered. *Fixed a problem with the icon of Memory Metal ( ) when his Mechanical Chain Claw W hit on an enemy unit. *Fixed the target with Tenacity stat could be removed by Dita's ( ) Data Deletion R twice. *Fixed a problem about game memory leak. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Optimized game frame rate. ---- Added Content *Added a new China Telecom (Mainland) server - Gokuraku Jodo (极乐净土), starting at 6.00 PM on 2016.09.30. *Added a new Eternal Battlefield equipment - God Finger ---- Synthesizing System Add new craftable items that use Broken Jade ( ) as a material. * : 1 Broken Jade * : 2 Broken Jades * : 20 Broken Jades * : 70 Broken Jades * : 15 Broken Jades * : 80 Broken Jades * : 25 Broken Jades * : 7 Broken Jades * : 7 Broken Jades ---- Free Hero Rotation ----